Hard to get
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Tony meets Scarlett at a party and is surprised when she tells him she isnt sleeping with him. deciding he's not giving up Tony visits her work, a photography studio, and her boss decides they should do a photo shoot for him. which will take months :D R
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: I felt I needed to do an Iron Man fic lol. I think it's coz I watched the movies again yesterday… anyway, hope you like it :D**

** xXx**

*Scarlett's POV*

"I really don't know." I repeated for what must have been the hundredth time.

"C'mon Scarlett! You need a night out." Chelsea pleaded.

"I got work in the morning…"

"So? You'll be fine!" Leah insisted.

"Fine." I sighed. "What time?"

"The party starts at seven so we'll swing by at like half six to pick you up." Leah grinned.

"Cool." I sighed. Great, now I have to go to work with a hangover. And trust me; taking photos with a hangover is a pain in the ass.

"Awesome! We'll see you then." Chelsea smiled.

"Bye."

"Bye, bye!" they both chorused and left my flat. Damnit, now I have to find something to wear.

I had 2 hours before they got here. I looked through my wardrobe and after about half an hour of looking through dresses, I settled on a red cocktail dress. I grabbed some high heels and dumped them in the living room before doing my hair and make up. I finished with 10 minutes to go and slipped my shoes on and grabbing my purse.

I really could not be asked to go to a party. Sure, back when I was a model it was great fun. But now, all I wanted to do was curl up on my sofa and watch movies so I didn't have to take photos of people with a banging headache.

The door bell rung and I took one last look in the mirror before answering it and stepping out.

"Hey! You look great Scarlett! c'mon, lets get goin'" Leah grinned and we made our way over to her limo. Yep, these two were still models and loved being the centre of the party. I would have happily taken a taxi…

As soon as the limo pulled up, someone opened the door and I stepped out after Chelsea, Leah following after me. Immediately, the cameras starting flashing and the paparazzi started shouting our names.

I just smiled as I walked along the red carpet with Leah and Chelsea, them making me stop with them every now and again to pose for the cameras.

When we eventually made it to the entrance, we were immediately called over by some guy that knew the girls.

"Hey Paul!" they chorused and kissed his cheeks.

"This is Scarlett. Scarlett, this is Paul." Chelsea introduced us and he kissed my cheeks before replying.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Same." I smiled.

"Right, what would you ladies like to drink?" he asked.

"White wine please." I replied and the girls asked for the same. He nodded and left for the bar.

"Apparently Tony Stark's coming tonight." Leah whispered excitedly.

I didn't understand why she was so excited though. Sure, he was hot, but he wasn't interested in anyone. He just had sex with them and left. What's the point of going through all that trouble? Plus it's degrading to women.

"Cool." I muttered.

Paul came back with the drinks and smiled. "Here." He said, handing us our drinks.

It was half an hour later, whilst sitting at the bar because I was bored of talking to Paul's mates, that I heard the whispers. _Huh, guess Tony's here then._

I looked over my shoulder to see him swagger in. He was wearing a black tux with a bow-tie and a pair of sunglasses. The women started swooning over him straight away. I raised an eyebrow and turned back to the bar.

"Scotch please." I heard a smooth voice speak to the bartender beside me. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was. "Hey, can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"I'm alright at the moment thanks." I replied, gesturing to my almost full glass of wine.

"Ok. Mind if I join you?" he asked, gesturing to the empty stool next to me.

"Go ahead." I replied.

"Thanks. So, what's your name?"

"Scarlett." I replied.

"I'm Tony." He smiled, showing me his perfect teeth._ Well, I can see why people find him attractive, but still, I'm not one for one night stands._

"I know. Who doesn't." I replied, taking a sip of my wine.

"Oh yeah. So what do you do? You look like a model." He grinned.

"I used to be. Now I'm a photographer." I replied.

"Ah. Why'd you quit?" _why is he making small talk? _Probably thinks I'll sleep with him. Ha.

"Just didn't want to do it anymore. I prefer taking photographs to be honest."

"Oh right. Want to dance?" he asked.

"You realise I'm not going to sleep with you, don't you?" I asked, looking up at his shocked face.

"Wha- huh?" he stuttered.

"I know most women would die to, but I'm not interested in being another notch on your bedpost." I replied, taking a gulp of my wine.

"I- uh. You're sure you know who I am?" _well, isn't someone full of themselves?_

"Uh-huh. You're Tony Stark, billionaire playboy that sleeps with a different woman every night. I don't want to be one of those women." I shrugged. He was stunned. I take it he doesn't get rejected a lot.

He cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, do you want to dance anyway?"

"… sure, why not." I got up from my stool and he led me to the dance floor, putting his hands on my waist as I put mine on his shoulders.

*Tony's POV*

I knew as soon as I saw her at the bar that I wanted her tonight, but she rejected me. My mind was still reeling from that. Was she just playing hard to get or does she really not want to sleep with me? Well, I wasn't giving up. I wanted her, and I wanted her bad.

When we were dancing, when I could feel her brushing against me slightly, I knew then and there that I _had_ to have her. No matter what. I decided she wasn't close enough and pulled her in closer, so she was pressed against me. She raised an eyebrow at me – even making that look sexy – but didn't pull away.

Right, now, how do I get this woman to sleep with me? Hmm…

"So, where do you work?" I asked.

"I work for an agency called Blue Water Photos. I'm the main photographer." She replied.

"Ah right. How long were you a model?"

"Since I was eighteen. So… seven years. And I've been a photographer for three years." She answered as we spun around slightly.

"So you're twenty-eight?" I smiled.

"Uh-huh. They don't call you a genius for nothing do they" she laughed.

"Nope." I grinned.

I inhaled as I spun her around and that's when I caught the smell of her shampoo; blueberry.

The song ended and she pulled away.

"Well, nice to meet you Tony." She smiled and turned to walk away. No way!

"Wait-"I was cut off when Pepper stepped between me and her retreating form.

"Tony, the CEO of Weapon Tech needs to talk to you." She told me. I looked over her shoulder and sighed. Scarlett was gone. Damn it.

"Nah, I'm busy." I replied and walked passed her. I looked for Scarlett for while but couldn't find her so I left with Pepper. _At least I know where she works…_

** xXx**

**a/n: there we go, here's the first chapter lol. I'm posting two because I wrote too much :D hehe, got a bit carried away. :) Pleases let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: here's the next chapter lol. I figure I'd post two chapters so that you could get into the story :D hope you like it :)**

** xXx**

*Scarlett's POV*

After dancing with Tony, I found the girls and said goodbye. I really didn't want to go to work with a hangover so I figured I'd just go home early. They tried to persuade me to stay, but I stood my ground and left.

The next morning I arrived at work on time and walked into the studio. Mario, the manager, spotted me and jogged over.

"Scarlett, darling, how are you?" he smiled, kissing my cheeks.

"I'm great thanks. How about you?" I asked as we walked over to my station.

"I'm great. Better than great, I'm fantastic! Want to know why?" he looked really excited about something.

"Why?"

"Ok, guess who's booked in for a photo shoot today?"

"Uh, I have no clue." I smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

"Tony Stark!" What?

"Really?"

"Yes! Isn't it brilliant?" he cried. "Oh, and it gets even better!"

"How?" I asked.

"He's specifically asked for you! How fortunate is that?" he grinned. Fortunate for who?

"Why me?" I asked.

"I don't know. He says that he heard you were the best. Aren't you excited?"

"Ecstatic." I replied sarcastically. "What time?"

"In… ten minutes." He grinned and wandered off to speak to some models and Carrie, another photographer.

"Bloody brilliant." I muttered.

"Isn't it just?" I heard a familiar smooth voice call behind me. Great. He's early.

"Why'd you ask for me?" I asked.

"Because you just left yesterday. I wanted to see you again." He grinned. Yeah, right.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, what kinda pictures we going for here?" I asked, sorting through my camera equipment.

"Nude?"

I almost choked on my own spit. "What?" I spluttered.

"You know, minus the clothes." He smiled.

"I know what nude is! Why the hell do you want nude photos?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"Oh god. Please tell me you're kidding?"

"… I wasn't. But, I guess we can give that a go another time." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. "What kinds shoot you good at?"

"Any really. Depends what you wanna do."

"I know what _I_ want to do." He grinned.

"I'm sure you do. Now, about the photos…"

"Right. First of all, how about one of me and you?" he smirked. He said that just as Mario walked passed, of course, he stopped and grinned.

"That would be great! I'll take it myself Mr Stark." He clapped his hands together and strode off to fetch his camera.

"Why? Why do you want a photo of us?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why not?" he grinned. Damn him.

Mario returned to his camera and set it up. "Right, Mr Stark, if you take a seat on that chair, Scarlett can sit on your lap and-" hell no!

"What?" I blurted out.

"Sounds great." Tony grinned and took a seat, patting his thigh. I looked across at Mario who had an 'if-you-don't- do-this-I'll-kill-you' look on his face. Oh crap.

I sighed and walked over to Tony. Stopping in front of him and looking down as he patted his thigh again. I grumbled and sat on this thigh, close to his knee. Obviously, he had other ideas and pulled me further up his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Great. Now, Scarlett, lean in closer to Mr Stark and put your hands on his. Mr Stark, keep your hands round her waist… that's it. Now lean in closer… a bit closer… closer…" by now my face was so close to Tony's that I could feel the heat. "Perfect! Smile!" Mario called and the camera flashed.

I went to get up but Tony pulled me back down. "Would it be ok to have another one? Where we're sat on the floor?" he asked. What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"That would be wonderful Mr Stark!" Mario agreed enthusiastically and Tony stood up, one arm still round my waist and the other he used to move the chair out of the way. He sat down and pulled me down with him, setting me between his legs and pulling me back to lean on his chest.

This is getting annoying now!

He wrapped his arms around my waist again, linking his hands at the front.

"Excellent. Now, Scarlett, if you put your hands on his again and lean back onto him completely, that's it. Smile." The camera flashed again and Mario as grinning. Great, he has his 'I-just-got-an-amazing-idea' look which usually means not so amazing for me.

"I just had the best idea!" he cried as I attempted to stand up but found myself stuck in Tony's grip.

"Yeah?" Tony asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Absolutely! I want to do a whole photo shoot on the two of you! We could use the photos for this year's calendar and for advertising!" he grinned.

"I-"

"That sounds perfect!" Tony agreed, cutting me off.

"But I have to take photographs! I'm not a model anymore." I tried, in vain, to get out of it.

"Nonsense, Carrie can take over that! This is just so perfect!" oh crap.

"When do we start?" Tony asked, still keeping his grip on me.

"Why, today of course! If you're not busy that is Mr Stark."

"No, no. I'm free all day. I can clear my schedule if you need me _any_ time." Double crap.

"Thank you so much Mr Stark. This will be great for business!" Mario cried and started making phone calls.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, once again attempting, and failing, to escape.

"Doing your business a favour. Think of it: Tony Stark and the gorgeous Scarlett all over the covers of magazines, on bill boards… I can't _wait_ to get started." He whispered the last bit in my ear, making my shiver slightly. Damn this man!

*Tony's POV*

Wow. I didn't expect it go this well! First of all, I got to have Scarlett sat on my lap, then between my legs, and _now_ I get to spend months posing for pictures with her. I think I've died and gone to heaven.

"You can let me go now!" she hissed, still trying to subtly wiggle free.

"No I can't." I replied. She stopped, probably confused.

"Why not?"

"Don't want to." I grinned even though she couldn't see me.

"Tony." She warned. I chuckled and released her, getting a great view of her ass as she stood up.

I got to my feet to just as Mario came rushing back over.

"Right. The first shoot we'll do will be in formal wear. Scarlett I want you in a black, knee length cocktail dress and Mr Stark, please put on a black tux and tie. There's all you need in the dressing room. Scarlett will show you where."

Scarlett sighed and turned to walk away. I followed her and she showed me to where all the outfits were kept. She pulled me out the clothes I needed as well as some shoes before pushing me into a changing room and shutting the curtain between us. I chuckled as I started to change and listened to her looking through the clothes.

Once I was finished, I waited in the dressing room for her to finish. She took about 10 minutes after I had finished, but when she came out, wow. My jaw nearly hit the floor and I was pretty sure another part of my body was aiming for the roof.

I coughed slightly and watched her saunter passed me, out into the studio. Oh hell, she's hot! I took some calming breaths, made sure I wasn't still… you know, and followed her out.

When I got back to the station we were shooting at, she was talking to Mario and I walked over to them, grinning.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"What I need you to do is stand here… that's it. Now, Scarlett stand with him. Direct your body towards him, that's it. Now wrap your arm around her Mr Stark. Scarlett, put your hands on his shoulder and look up at him, Mr Stark look down at her. That's it. Now smile." The camera flashed again.

"Perfect. Now the same again, but Scarlett bend your knee so that your leg is in the air. That's it. Smile." _Flash._

"How's that one?" I asked, enjoying being this close to her.

"Perfect. Now, I want you dancing. That's it… hands lower Mr Stark." I complied happily, my hands now resting just above her ass. "Perfect, now wrap your arms around his neck Scarlett. Good, now look at each other lovingly."

Scarlett scowled slightly before sighing and looking up at me. A small smile on her lips as he played the part, looking into my eyes. It was really hard not to take her right then and there.

"Brilliant! Smile." _Flash._ "Wonderful! Now go into a waltz stance. There we go, smashing. Smile." We smiled again and he took the picture. "Ok, I'm going to load these few onto the computer to see how it's all working out. I'll shout you when I've got them. Stay in those outfits please."

"Sure thing." I smiled and he wandered off. "Having fun?" I asked Scarlett.

"Yeah, bundles." She replied sarcastically.

"Same here. It's great fun. I might make a request to get some done in beach wear." I grinned.

"… What?" she glared.

"It would look great. We could play volley ball!" I grinned wider.

"Oh dear god. Why did I go to that party?" she muttered to herself.

"fate." I smirked.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye before sighing and taking a seat, crossing one leg over the other. I took a seat opposite her and watched her drink a glass of water.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, setting the water done.

"Because I can." I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"I told you, I'm doing-"

"No, I mean _why_? Why me? Is it 'cause I didn't sleep with you?" she asked. Well, partly. Now I'm hooked because she said no…

"Well, it started as that, when I asked you to dance." I admitted. "But now, I just find it too hard to stay away." I grinned.

"It's been a night!" she argues. _Point taken…_

"A night _is_ a long time." I retorted.

"No it's not! Now I'm stuck with you for months!" she whined.

"That's not such a bad thing. We'll have fun."

"Still not sleeping with you Tony."

"yet." I muttered under my breath.

"Huh?" she frowned.

"I said 'I know' doesn't mean I'm not still interested though." I replied.

"Whatever. I think Mario's done." She nodded in his direction and I looked over to see him waving and calling for us.

"Let's go then." I smiled and we walked over to him.

"They're great!" he announced happily. He pulled them up on the screen and clicked on the first one. Her sitting on my lap.

"Can I get copies of all these?" I asked as he flicked through the pictures.

"Absolutely Mr Stark."

"Call me Tony." I told him.

"Oh, ok Tony." He smiled. "I'll get these developed as soon as possible. Now, we'll do another shoot now, before lunch. Any requests Tony?" hell yeah!

*Scarlett's POV*

_No! _Why'd he have to ask that? This day just gets better…

"As a matter of fact, I do." He smirked at me, amusement etched into his face.

"Yes?"

"How about beach wear?" he asked. Mario grinned.

"That would be fantastic. You know where everything is Scarlett. Tony needs… hmm; I'm thinking blue swimming trunks. A matching bikini from you as well Scarlett." damn him.

I grumbled to myself and led Tony back to the changing rooms. I found him some trunks and handed them to him before pulling out a matching coloured bikini. He grinned at me and strutted into his dressing room. It took me 10 minutes to be satisfied with myself, and comb my hair. I took a deep breath and stepped out.

_Holy crap._ Tony was stood there in his swimming trunks with the body of a Greek God. _Aw crap._

His eyes lit up when he saw me and they roamed over my body before rising to my face again.

"Lookin' good." He grinned.

"Shut up." I muttered and left the room, fully aware of him staring at my ass the entire time.

"Ah, there you are. Right, I've set up the area, so we can get started. Mario announced happily.

_Bloody fantastic._

** xXx**

**a/n: lol. I'm having so much fun writing this it's unbelievable lol. Let me know what you think please so I know whether you like t enough for more to continue :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: hey there :D glad ya'll liked the last two chapters, I love writing this lol. **

**Oh and BTW, this is set after Iron Man 2, but Tony and Pepper never kissed. Sorry Pepperony fans, I love it too, but I felt like writing a Tony/OC one :)**

**Review thanks to ppl that didn't sign in: **

**Germanarmybr: glad you liked it here's the update :D**

**Any requests for certain photo shoots? Let me know :D**

** xXx**

*Tony's POV*

"The arc reactor won't be a problem will it?" I asked as we made our way to the set where the summer shoots were taken. Cool, they have a sandpit.

"No, not at all Tony. Right. First of all, we'll have you… hmm, Tony holding a surfboard up with one arm and the other wrapped around Scarlett."

I looked over at Scarlett in time to see her roll her eyes. I grinned widely before picking up the board and digging it into the sand. She walked over to me and looked up at me with a glare that said 'touch-me-inappropriately-and-you're-dead'. Well, when have I ever listened to rules?

Oh. I can see down her bikini top.

"Ouch!" I glared at her and she grinned. She pinched me! Well, she did catch me looking…

"Ready gorgeous?" I smirked.

"Shut up Tony." She sighed and pressed the front of her body to my side. _Holy mother of god!_

"Never." I muttered in her ear and I felt her shiver against me. Grinning, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Perfect you two! Now smile!" _flash. _"Great job! Now, how about… "

"Volley ball?" I suggested, smirking down at Scarlett as she hissed something under her breath and pulled away.

"Good idea Tony! I'll just go fetch the equipment!" Mario scurried off to get the stuff and I felt someone pinch my arm, really hard.

"Ow! Stop doing that." I grinned. "Can I pinch you?"

This time she swung for me. I laughed and dodged it, grabbing her wrist. She swung with the other arm and I grabbed that one, spinning her round so that her back was against my front.

"Now, now Scarlett. Behave." I grinned as she wiggled to get out of my grip.

"Will you let me go?" she growled. She's hot when angry…

"Uh… no." I smirked and leant down to plant a soft kiss on her neck.

"Tony! Get off." She ordered, though I felt her shiver slightly at the contact.

"Oh! That makes a great photo!" Mario cried from somewhere in front of us.

We both looked up at the same time to see him now standing there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Does it? Take it then." I smiled.

"Sure thing." He smiled and picked up his camera. "Smile. Perfect." _Flash. Flash._

"Great. Now then, Tony this side of the net, Scarlett this side. That's it. Okay, Tony serve to Scarlett, then just get into a game."

I served and watched as she jumped up to hit it back. _Flash._

The game lasted for about 5 minutes because I kept getting… distracted. Mario was happy though, so it didn't matter.

"Hmm… what can we do now?" Mario pondered as he moved the volley ball equipment out of the way. "I know, how about you both stand on the surf board? Make it look like you're teaching her Tony."

I nodded and put the surf board on the floor before stepping onto it and gesturing for her to join me. She glared at me for a moment before stepping on in front of me. As soon as she was on, Mario came over and started moving us into position. It ended up with my left arm draped loosely round her middle, holding her gently. With my right arm in the air to my side. Her left hand rested on mine, with her right arm mimicking mine.

"Say cheese." _Flash._ "Fantastic. How about you two go get some lunch? Get changed first, obviously. But then, go to a restaurant and get to know each other better. Okay?" Mario smiled, looking pointedly at Scarlett when he said the last bit.

"Yes Mario." She mumbled and made her way back to the changing rooms. I don't know if she did it purposefully, but her hips were swaying way too sexily. Well, maybe not _way_, but too much for her own good, if she wants me to keep my hands off her.

I grinned at Mario before following Scarlett. Once I was in the changing rooms, I noticed her stood near one of the many rails of clothing.

"Where are we going then?" I asked as I came up behind her, making her jump with my sudden proximity. I grinned as she turned around.

"Huh? Oh… I don't know. Where do you want to go?" she asked, taking a step back as I stepped forward.

"I can think of a few places…" I trailed off, inwardly laughing as she rolled her eyes. "Now, now Scarlett. Get your mind out of the gutter! I meant that I know of a few good restaurants."

"I, uh, never said you didn't mean that." She defended, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

*Scarlett's POV*

Holy mother of god!

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks and took a step back, trying to get away from his over powering presence. He followed. Damn him! This is _not _good.

"So, ahem, where do you wanna go?" I asked before attempting to duck around him. He casually placed his arm on the wall beside me. Trapping me between him and the clothes. Double damn him!

"It depends on what type of restaurant you want to go too really." He smirked, leaning in closer.

"I don't mind. Surprise me." I replied, trying to keep my cool. I leant back slightly, trying to avoid him getting closer.

"Surprise you? Hmm…" he muttered and leaned in further.

Right, I'm gonna have to play him at his own game. Smirking inwardly, I decided what I was going to do.

"Yeah, surprise me." I whispered, leaning forward so that our lips were inches apart. I could see the surprise and confusion in his face. Seeing he was distracted, I grinned and ducked under his arm. "Better luck next time Stark." I laughed and picked up a midnight blue cocktail dress from the railings and walked over to a dressing room.

Just before I entered, I looked back to see Tony staring at me, his mouth hanging open slightly and lust filling his eyes. I grinned at him and shut the door.

When I came back out, he was dressed in a black tuxedo. He was looking at his phone when I came out, and when he looked up, his jaw dropped again before he muttered something and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"You look great." He smiled, looking me up and down again.

"Thanks. You need a bowtie." I told him and went over to pick out a midnight blue one, to match my dress.

"Uh-huh." He mumbled and followed me over.

"Stop looking at my ass." I told him, not looking away from the box.

"I- how did you know?"

"Kinda obvious if you think about it Tony. You kind of have a reputation for being… like that." I chuckled and turned to face him. Only to jump slightly at how close he actually was.

"I've never been good at tying these." He gestured to the bowtie in my hand. "Can you help me?"

I rolled my eyes and reached up with it. I tied it quickly and went to walk away but he stopped by putting his arm up again. I raised my eyebrow at him, waiting to hear his reason this time.

"That was a cruel trick earlier."

"Was it? Oh, I'm _so_ sorry Tony." I smirked and went to duck under his arm but he lowered it, keeping me there. I sighed. "Yes?"

"You owe me." He replied. What?

"How'd you work that out?" I asked slowly. He stepped closer.

"Well, you got my hopes up. That was a bit unfair." He grinned, stepping closer so that our bodies were almost touching.

I slowly ran my hand up his chest, watching him swallow slowly. Then, I used this distraction and gave him a push, freeing myself.

"Wow, you're easy." I grinned and walked out the door.

"You're not." He muttered and followed after me.

"Sure aren't." I laughed as he caught up with me.

"You're gonna give in someday." He declared.

"Am I?" I shrugged and waved at Mario. "See you soon Mario."

"See you. Bye Tony."

"See ya." Tony replied before opening the door for me.

"Quite the gentleman I see." I smiled as he opened the door to his car for me to get in. I love Audis.

"Yep, that's me." He grinned and hopped into the driver's seat. "Right then, let's go." And with that, we sped away to the restaurant.

*Tony's POV*

I was not going to let her get away with that. Twice she had me. Twice. Not good. If she wasn't so quick, I'd have had her right then and there in that dressing room.

When we pulled up to the restaurant, I dashed round to the passenger's seat and opened the door for her, offering my hand to help her out. She rolled her eyes before accepting it. I handed the usher the keys to my car and we headed inside.

"Ah, Mr Stark! How are you and your beautiful guest this evening?" the manager of the restaurant cooed as we entered.

"Hey. We're great thanks. And yourself?"

"I'm fine thank you Mr Stark. Your usual table?"

"Yep. Thanks."

He smiled and led us to my table. It was out on the balcony, overlooking the ocean. Great view.

"Here're the menus, sir." With a bow to Scarlett and a nod to me, he scurried off into the restaurant.

"You come here a lot then?" Scarlett asked as she looked out at the ocean. Her blue eyes showing me her appreciation of the view. I smirked. _Like I said, she isn't getting away with seducing me like that. I'll get her._

"Sometimes. Mostly for business meetings and stuff. It's a great view thought isn't it."

"uh-huh." She half whispered, still gazing out over the ocean.

"So you've never been here then?" I asked, pouring out some wine that was given to me by a waiter.

"No. I've driven passed, but never been in." she replied, finally looking away from the view to me.

"Oh right. The food's great here."

She smiled before taking a sip of her wine. "So, we need to get to know each other better apparently."

"I'd _love_ to get to know you better." I grinned.

"Ha ha." She smirked slightly. "I think we already know each other well enough."

"Not true. You might know a lot about me, because, let's face it; my life is hardly a secret. But I don't know much about you."

"Well, uh, what do you want to know?"

"Where'd you grow up?"

"Here, in Malibu." She replied.

"Ah. What do you're parents do?"

"My dad works as a surfing instructor and my mum owns a surf shack on the beach. Renting out equipment and stuff." She answered.

"Cool. So, what do you like to do?"

"Take photos." She smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully so she continued. "I love painting too. Um, I love swimming, surfing and star-gazing. What about you?"

"I like building stuff, obviously. I love surfing too, learnt when I was like twelve. I like driving fast and flying in the Iron Man suit. But most of all," I paused, leaning in slightly. "I _love_ doing this photo shoot with you."

"About that. Why?" she asked as I leant back in my seat.

"Why what?"

"Why are you still chasing after me? Surely you could just go get some blonde bimbo to take home?"

"Exactly. I _could_ go get one, quite easily in fact. But you're a lot more interesting. You said no, and now I won't stop until you say yes. And not just a yes to get me off your back. No, I want _you_ to want _me_ too."

"…but why?" what the-? Hadn't I just explained that?

"Why wouldn't I? You're sexy, beautiful, funny, smart _and_ fiery. All those things make you extremely attractive to me." I replied truthfully.

"Right…" she elongated the word before crossing one leg over the other and looking at me curiously. "Look, Tony. I don't want to be another notch on your bed post. I'm not like that."

"Who said anything about you being _one_ notch on my bed post?" I grinned as she punched me in the arm lightly.

"Ha ha. You're _so _funny." She said sarcastically before smiling at the waiter that came to take our orders.

Lunch passed quickly and we spent the time getting to know each other, as instructed. And I couldn't help but stare at her legs when she wasn't looking.

Her phone started ringing and she pulled it out of her handbag quickly and answered it.

"Hey Mario… yeah… it's going good… okay, we'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and looked up at me. "Mario wants us back, apparently he has great news."

"Any idea what?" I asked as I gestured for the waiter to put it on my tab.

"Nope. He didn't say." She responded as we made our way out.

When we walked through the door, we were immediately greeted by an excited Mario.

"Oh, you won't believe how great this is!" he cried excitedly.

"What?" Scarlett asked as he practically bounced up and down in front of us.

"I just got off the phone to the owners of several popular magazines – I mentioned the photo shoots to them – and they are all interested in getting some of the photos for themselves! There is a party tonight that we have to attend to discuss everything and a few have mentioned that they would like to have you do some shoots for them too." He grinned.

"…what?" Scarlett muttered.

"That's great news!" I grinned.

"That's not even the best bit! I've had phone calls from some advertising companies who want you to star in there TV ads! _And_, if you're interested, there's a possibility of a film contract! Apparently, the idea of Tony Stark, the Iron Man, and Scarlett Young, 'the most missed model to have graced this decade', starring in a film together is too good to miss!"

"A…film?" she muttered. My grin grew wider.

"Yes!" Mario smiled happily.

"But, I'm not an actor! No, I'll do the photo shoots, but not a film."

"You sure?" I pouted at her and she nudged me in the ribs.

"Yes. You're lucky I'm even doing the photo shoots." She retorted with a huff. Mario said something about getting into casual wear and I followed Scarlett into the changing rooms.

"Oh believe me; I _know_ how lucky I am." I whispered into her ear as she searched through the railings. I felt her shiver again and smirked.

"Will you stop doing that?" she hissed, turning to face me. Our faces now extremely close.

"Doing what?" I replied innocently, moving my body closer.

"_That_!" she replied and took a step back. Naturally, I followed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I took another step towards her and she took another one back, now backed up against a wall.

"Yes you do! Now stop it!" She ordered, trying to stand up straighter.

My gaze flicked down to her lips and then back up to her face. I watched her swallow slowly as I did so.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing wrong. Could you tell me?" I whispered, our lips now almost brushing.

*Scarlett's POV*

Bugger! What do I do now? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!

I tried to take another step back, but realised I was already pressed up against the wall, his body pinning me there.

"You, uh, you're…" _stop stuttering woman!_ "Invading my personal space. A lot." I finally managed.

"Really? You don't like it then?" he smirked.

"…no. not really. It's always when we're in here too. In case you haven't noticed." I half whispered, trying to maintain my self control.

"That so, huh? You know, I could always do it in public…"

"No! No you couldn't!" I pushed him slightly and his head moved away a bit. But not enough to allow me to think straight. _This is not meant to happen! I'm supposed to hate the idea of sleeping with him, not want to!_

"So you want me to do it in private?" he smirked.

"I never said that. Oh, hey Mario." I laughed as Tony fell for my decoy and looked over his shoulder, allowing me to slip away from him.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I heard him call behind me. I was just about to make it into one of the changing rooms, when I felt his arms wrap around my waist. "You can't keep playing with me Scarlett. It's making me want you more." He whispered into my ear.

"Tony! Will you let go?" I hissed as I tried to loosen his grip on me.

"Will you kiss me?" he replied. I stopped moving. What the-?

"What?"

"If you kiss me, I'll let you go." He answered simply.

"You know, I could have you done for harassment."

"But you won't. So, do we have a deal?" he asked, I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You won't let go unless I kiss you?" I sighed.

"Nope." He replied, turning me round in his arms so that I faced him.

"Fine." I leant up and gave him a peck on the lips before attempting to pull away.

"Hey! That's not a proper kiss!" he whined.

"You never stated it had to be anything else Tony." I grinned and tried to pull away again. He wouldn't let me.

"Okay, I'm telling you now. It has to be a _proper_ kiss." He smirked.

"… You're very persistent, I'll give you that." I sighed. "Fine. But this doesn't mean I'll sleep with you."

He grinned before leaning forward. Just as our lips were about to touch, Mario's voice called out, surprising us both and causing Tony to let go.

"Scarlett, Tony? You dressed yet?" he called from the studio.

"Almost." I called back and grabbed some jeans and a vest top for me, and a polo-shirt and jeans for Tony. I winked at him before closing the door to my changing room. I heard him cursing Mario and laughed.

_Well, that was close._ I thought to myself as I got dressed.

*Tony's POV*

Damn Mario! Why'd he have to shout for us at that exact moment? Damnit!

Well, we had a party to attend tonight. I decided to corner her somewhere there and pick up where we left off.

Smirking, I started getting dressed.

**a/n: wow. That was a LONG chapter for me lol. I really do get carried away with this story. It's just so much fun to write lol. Well, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Ideas for photo shoots will be much appreciated :D thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: hey :) here's the next chapter :D thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**xXxXx**

*Scarlett's POV*

I grinned to myself as I walked back out into the studio. That was close. Thank God for Mario.

Once Tony was ready, we got to work on the photo shoot for causal wear, which consisted of us just doing ordinary day stuff like sitting on the sofa talking etc. – nothing exciting.

I had to give Tony my address – orders of Mario – so that he could pick me up for the party later.

When it was time to go home and get ready for the party, I headed out to my car. The sky was dark now, but I could still see well enough. Just as I was about to open the door to get into my car, I heard someone coming up behind me. Next thing I knew, there were two arms either side of my face. I knew exactly who it was. I spun round to glare at Tony and he just smirked.

"I never did get that kiss…" he trailed off.

"Aw, too bad. Now move. I want to get in my car." I scowled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"… then I'll hit you in your pretty little face." I retorted.

"You think I'm pretty?" he smirked slyly.

"Shut up. You know what I meant. Now move."

"Hmm, let me think about it… No. Not until you kiss me." He grinned, his perfectly white teeth showing brightly in the dark.

"Tony, move." I warned.

"Kiss me."

"Move."

"Kiss me."

"Will you bloody move?" I hissed.

"I will, if you kiss me." He replied, still smiling.

"… What the hell is wrong with you? Me kissing you won't make me magically want to sleep with you."

"But, it will give me something to fantasise about. C'mon, I wanna see if you're as good at kissing as you are in my dreams."

"You dream about kissing me?" I asked, one eyebrow raised.

"We don't _just_ kiss." He grinned.

"Oh. Nice. Look Tony, just get off me so I can go home and get ready for the party."

"It's you that's making this difficult. All I'm asking for is a _proper_ kiss." He smirked.

*Tony's POV*

Screw waiting till the party to kiss her, I had to do it _now._ The urge to do it was just getting too strong.

"Look, Tony, if you don't move, I WILL kick you in the nuts." She warned. I laughed inwardly as she watched me move my leg across to cover my 'nuts', as she called them, with a frown. "Oh, clever move. I didn't see that coming." She glared.

"So, what'll it be? Stand here all night looking at my 'pretty face', or kiss me _properly_ and go get ready for the party?"

"Tell you what, you get off me now and I'll _consider_ giving you a proper kiss another time."

"Now why would I do that? That way there's no guarantee." I shot back, watching her roll her eyes.

"… You are the most irritating man I've ever met."

"And the hottest." She rolled her eyes. "Right, c'mon, one proper kiss and then we can go."

"… I hate you so much right now." She announced as I leaned my head in closer. I chuckled and moved my body closer too.

"No you don't." I smirked and watched as she swallowed.

"One kiss, then you'll let me go?" she asked, her gaze flicking down to my lips.

"Yep. One kiss, then you can go. A _proper_ one. Not like the one you gave me earlier."

"Fine. But I'm still not sleeping with you." She glared at me and I laughed.

Finally, she raised her head and leant forward. I responded immediately by closing the gap and pressing my lips to hers eagerly. The kiss started off slowly and I enjoyed the feel of her lips against mine as I finally got to taste her. Her lips tasted like strawberry from her gloss, which made the whole thing _so_ much better. After about a minute, she pulled away, blushing slightly.

"There. Now you have to let me leave." She stated, clearing her throat.

I nodded dumbly and stepped away, hoping she wouldn't notice the bulge in my pants. I watched as she climbed into her car with one last nervous look over at me, and then she pulled away. I stood there staring after her for a few minutes before shaking my head quickly to clear it and walked over to my Audi.

Whoa. Now I know what she tastes like, I _have _to taste her again.

*Scarlett's POV*

Oh fudge! I just kissed him. _Tony Stark_.

Why me? Why can't he stalk someone else? And it get's better. No seriously, it does. You ready? NOW I HAVE TO GO TO A PARTY WITH HIM!

I told you it got better, didn't I?

I looked at myself in the mirror after spending an hour getting dressed and doing my hair, then I glared at the clock because it showed me that Tony would be here in 5 minutes.

With one final glance in the mirror, I slipped my shoes on and wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water. I had just put the empty glass down when the doorbell rang. Glaring at the sky because God hates me, I went to the front door and opened it to see Tony grinning at me.

"Hey gorgeous. You look great."

"Thanks… You don't look too bad yourself." I replied, smiling politely.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, as I'll ever be." I sighed and walked over to his car, rolling my eyes as he opened the door for me to get in.

…

We arrived at the party shortly after and Tony pulled up to the end of the red carpet, handing the usher the keys to his car before dashing round to help me out before I could get out myself.

"I can open a door you know." I muttered as I took his offered arm.

"I know, but I'm a gentleman." He grinned down at me and before I could say anything else, the cameras started flashing and people started shouting our names. "Smile for the camera gorgeous."

"Shut up." I muttered but smiled anyway.

Once we made it inside – after stopping and posing for practically everyone because Tony made me – we walked over to the bar and Tony got us both a drink.

"You know, you don't have to look so annoyed at being here. We don't have to stay long if you don't want to." He winked at me and I scowled.

"Tony, shut up. I'm still not sleeping with you."

"But I will get another kiss." He declared.

"Oh really? What makes you think that?" I scoffed.

"Because you liked our one earlier. So did I by the way, you're much better in real life then in my dreams." He whispered into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"Stop it. Seriously, is your head ever out of the gutter?" I glared.

"Not when I'm around you, it seems to like to go dirty places then." He smirked and I elbowed him in the side. "Want to dance?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Great." He smiled and took my glass, placing it on the bar before leading me to the dance floor.

"Wow, you really don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"Nope. Not with you anyway." He replied, putting his hands on my waist again as I sighed and put my hands on his shoulders.

"You're getting really annoying, you know that?" I whispered.

"Sure do. But, you love it, so it's all good."

"How'd you figure that out?" I retorted.

"Well, you shiver when I whisper in your ear; you get nervous when we're close and that kiss you gave me earlier: wow. If you didn't like me, it wouldn't have been that mind blowing."

Idiot. This man, is an idiot.

*Tony's POV*

I laughed quietly as I noticed her blushing slightly.

"You look great when you blush by the way."

"Shut up Tony."

"Why? How you gonna make me?" I grinned.

"…you're an ass."

"_You_ have a great ass."

"Oh my god. I'm never gonna win, am I?"

"Never. I'm just too good." I laughed. "Wanna get some air?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you're pretty red, I thought you might be hot." I replied with a small smile.

"… yes, I need some air." She glared and pulled away, me following her out onto the balcony.

"You know, I'd like a repeat of earlier." I announced.

"What?"

"The kiss. I'd love another one." I grinned.

"I'm sure you would. Doesn't mean you're getting one."

"Oh really?" I challenged, stepping towards her.

"Tony. Not now."

"Why not?"

"Not. Now." She glared.

"How about later?"

"… Oh look, there's Mario." She stated and stepped around me to go greet Mario. Hmm, interesting. She didn't say no…

Grinning to myself, I followed her and greeted Mario.

"Right, I need you to come and meet with the managers of…" the rest of that sentence was completely lost to me when I looked down and saw Scarlett's legs. Holy cow.

"Tony? Tony?" a hand was waved in front of my face and I looked up to see Mario looking at me. "You ready?"

"Yeah, sure." I grinned. I had no clue what he was talking about, but I followed them anyway.

Most of the evening was spent speaking to the managers of various magazines about doing shoots for them – well, that's what Mario and Scarlett did, I just tried not to get caught looking at Scarlett's ass or her legs. Or her cleavage, or even her face, either one and she'd hit me. I knew it.

"Hey Pepper." I grinned at her as she walked over to me. Scarlett was busy talking to some editor guy and didn't notice Pepper's presence.

"Hey Tony. Still chasing her then?" she smiled, nodding in Scarlett's direction.

"Yep. Making slow progress." I smirked.

"Really? Tony, you realise you haven't slept with anyone else since you met her, don't you?"

Oh yeah. So I haven't. That's weird. I've been so focussed on getting Scarlett that I've been without sex for two weeks. Wow. That's something.

"And your point is…?"

"You like her don't you?"

"Huh?"

"You obviously do. Otherwise you wouldn't still be chasing her. I've seen the way you look at her Tony; it's not just sex you want."

"… I…" I looked over at Scarlett – who was laughing at something the other guy said – and realised that Pepper was actually right. "Oh crap."

"Why is it 'oh crap'? Because you finally care about someone other then yourself?" Pepper scoffed.

"I care about you." I defended.

"As a friend. Not like you care about her. You should let her know." She pointed out before walking away and leaving me. Women. Always making things difficult.

…

At the end of the night, we walked down the red carpet – posing for more pictures – and hopped into my car so I could drive her home.

*Scarlett's POV*

Once we got to my house, Tony once again managed to make it round to my side before I could get out. He opened the door for me, and once I was out, he pinned me to the car again.

"Tony, what're you doing?"

"I want a good night kiss." He replied.

"… Why?"

"What do you mean 'why?'. Because it's night time, and I'm saying good night. So, I want a good night kiss."

"Tony, I'll say it again; I'm not sleeping with you." _Even though I'd like too… _I admitted in my head.

"So? I just want a kiss."

"But why?"

"Just 'cause I do." He shrugged, stepping closer so that our bodies were touching. My breathing increased rapidly as he leant his head closer slightly, his gaze wandering down to my lips before meeting my eyes again.

"I- just a kiss? Why is that all you want?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you've made it clear you aren't sleeping with me, yet." He added the last bit with a smirk before continuing. "And, believe it or not, I actually like you. More than for just a one night stand. I actually like you a lot." He admitted.

I stood there staring at him for a minute, trying to detect any hint that he was lying. There was none. Wow, he actually does care. That did it for me and I closed the gap between our mouths, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine again.

We started out slowly before the kiss got more intense. His right hand ran through my hair and rested on the back of my neck whilst his left hand circled my waist, pressing me closer to him. My hands went to wrap around his neck so I could play with his hair and bring his head closer.

When we pulled apart for breath, both panting slightly, we both looked straight into each other's eyes and I smiled, clearing my throat slightly.

"Well, good night then Tony." I gave him one last kiss before stepping away and walking to my front door. Just as I was about to step in, I looked back to see him looking after me, a smile on his face as he waved his hand slightly before hopping into his car and pulling away.

… Oh shit. I think I'm in love with Tony Stark.

*Tony's POV*

As I sped towards my house, I couldn't help but go over that kiss again in my head. Now, I've kissed a lot of women, but none were that good. That kiss was… perfect. The woman even created another bulge in my bloody pants, again.

I pulled up in my garage and hopped out of my car. I walked over to my couch and dropped myself on it, looking up at the roof.

Wow. I think I'm in love with Scarlett Young…

**xXxXx**

**a/n: there we go. There first **_**proper**_** kiss. And then another one, coz I'm nice like that ;)**

**so, what did ya think? Coz I gotta say, it's 2.31 in the morning and I started this at like one. Seriously, I worked my butt off to write this and kept changing things coz I wanted it to be great :D hope you all liked it, coz I enjoyed writing it, as always. :)**

**now, do me a BIG favour and press review? Please? XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: hey! XD**

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, it's great to know you're all enjoying this story :)**

**Reviewers without accounts:**

**kiki: ****thanks :D hope you like this chapter too**

**saraluvsthiz:**** here you go :D**

**Enjoy :) oh, and remember to please suggest some ideas for photo shoots :) the prompt to do the first one was from **_**doctorcoffeegirl**_**. Thanks :)**

**xXxXx**

*Tony's POV*

Wow. This couldn't get any better.

When I got to the studio this morning, Mario greeted me straight away to let me know that Scarlett was getting ready. He also said that she would be wearing an outfit similar to the cheerleaders that helped me open the Stark Expo. Yep, I couldn't wait.

I got changed into my tuxedo and stood outside the dressing room she was getting ready in, my eyes never moving away from the door. When it finally opened after 10 minutes of me staring at it, I knew it was worth the wait.

She stepped out wearing _really_ short red leather shorts, a red bikini top that was made of leather as well and had a model arc reactor in the centre, and her hair was dead straight, hanging down just below her shoulders.

"Wow. You should wear that more often." I muttered as I walked towards her.

"I don't think so. It's really not comfy, at all. And I look ridiculous." She muttered.

"No you don't. Admittedly, you'd look better with it off, but there's a time and a place." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she hit me playfully in the shoulder.

"Shut it, Tony."

"You shut it for me." I grinned.

She rolled her eyes before leaning up and just as I thought she was about to kiss me, she raised her hand and closed my mouth for me.

"Hey! That is _not_ fair." I grabbed her arm and spun her round to face me, quickly planting my lips on hers before she could protest. I felt her melt into me and smiled into the kiss before she pulled away.

"C'mon, we got work to do." She announced, walking away from me. I stared after her for a moment, admiring the view, before following her quickly.

"Ah, wonderful. Right then, first of all I'd like Tony to stand with your arms crossed across your chest. That's it… now, I want you to place your left hand on his shoulder and stand behind him Scarlett… that's it, look over his shoulder… perfect. Raise your eyebrow and smirk Tony. Perfect. Smile Scarlett…" _flash._ "Brilliant!" Mario grinned.

"What next?" I asked, trying not to just spin around and carry Scarlett away.

"Now I want you to wrap your right arm round her waist and dip her backwards… hold it!" _flash. _"Marvellous. How about… oh! Would it be okay to use your car Tony?"

"Yeah! That'd be great." I grinned.

I ran out to get my car and Mario opened the garage door to let me in. Once I pulled it in, he closed it again. They made their way over to me and stopped next to the Audi.

"Hmm… I think we'll have Scarlett sat on the back of the passenger seat, hands on top of the windshield." I watched Scarlett walk round the car and open the door to the Audi before climbing up onto the back of the seat and closing the door after her.

"Perfect. Right then Tony, look straight at the camera and… do you have any sunglasses?" I smiled and pulled them out of the glove compartment, my hand _accidently_ brushing Scarlett's leg in the process.

"Now just smile." _Flash._ "That's perfect. Now how about Scarlett sat on your lap?"

"That's a _brilliant_ idea." I winked up at Scarlett who rolled her eyes before lowering herself off the seat and onto my lap.

Uh-oh. Um, think non-hot thoughts!

Rhodey in a bikini! My Nan. Uh… Nick Fury naked!

"Alright down there?" Scarlett smirked at me.

"Yep. I'm great." I smiled, trying not to look down her top.

"Smile guys!" _flash._ "Great, now wrap your arms around her Tony and Scarlett, you lean against the door." _Flash._

After about an hour of posing in and against the Audi, we were told we were done for the day and made our way into the changing rooms.

"You should definitely take that home with you." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"You think?" She scoffed, turning in my arms to face me. "I don't think so."

"Why not? It _really _suits you. I could show you my suit if you want."

"Yeah, right. I'm gonna get changed." She went to pull away, but I walked with her, pressing her against the door to her dressing room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. You certainly can." I smirked, leaning in and stealing a brief kiss before pulling back. "Or, I could help you get out of that."

"Um… no. See you in a minute." She smiled and tried to pull away again. "Why do you always pin me against things?"

"Because it's great fun." I smirked. "You know, you look _really_ hot right now." I gave her a cheeky grin before pressing my body against hers.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, but I gotta get dressed. So let go."

"Nope. I can't do that till you give me… hmm… what do I want this time…?" I smirked, looking her up and down.

"Tony. I'm not sleeping with you here."

"Oh? But you will somewhere else?" I grinned.

"… Oh crap. I didn't mean that." She tried, and failed, to push me off her.

"Okay, you're coming back to mine." I stated.

"What? Since when?"

"Since now. C'mon, get ready." I grinned and captured her lips once more before strutting into my dressing room.

*Scarlett's POV*

"Huh? Why am I going to yours?" I asked as I walked into my dressing room and started to get ready.

"Because I want you to. Bring a bikini."

"A bikini?"

"Yeah, we're going swimming in my pool." he called back.

"And we're going swimming because…?" I trailed off as I slipped into my jeans.

"Because, I've seen you in a bikini, but you weren't _actually_ using it properly." I could hear him chuckle slightly at the end of his sentence.

"What do you mean? How was I not- oh. I get it now." I laughed and pulled on my fitted shirt.

I walked out of my dressing room and checked my hair in the mirror. Tony's door opened and he strutted out, smiling the whole way over to me before hugging me from behind again.

"I think you should wear a… hmm, red one. Red if _definitely_ your colour." He smirked at me in the reflection in the mirror before spinning me round to face him.

"Is it? And why's that?" I smiled.

"Well, because you could be my Iron Woman." He wiggled eyebrows at me before leaning down and placing a soft kiss against my lips. "That'd be fun, don't you think?"

"Ha ha Tony." I smiled before putting my hand on his chest and pushing him back slightly. "Go on then. I give you permission to pick me a bikini. An actual _bikini_ though, not that Iron Woman thing. And please don't make it an embarrassing one."

"I can pick?" he beamed excitedly before spinning around and practically skipping over to the swim wear section. He stood there browsing through them for a good 10 minutes before pulling out a red polka-dotted one. "This one."

"Why that one?" I asked as he handed it to me.

"No idea. But I'm sure you'll make it look great." He winked. "If not, we can always take it off…"

"Tony!" I hit him lightly on the shoulder before putting the bikini into my bag. "…Ready?"

"Hell yeah." He grinned at me as I turned to walk away. "You know, I do love it when you walk in front of me."

"Shut it Tony." I smiled to myself and walked out into the studio.

"I can't. My jaw has hit the floor, there's no way I'm getting it shut."

"Poor you." I waved over at Mario as we made our way to the door of the studio. "See you tomorrow Mario."

"Bye Scarlett. Bye Tony." He called back cheerfully as he looked through the photos again on the computer.

"See ya Mario." Tony shouted before catching up with me as I walked through the door. "Ready for swimming?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"As I'll ever be. Why are we swimming anyway?" I asked as he opened the door to his car for me again.

"'cause I wanna see you in that bikini again." He winked before dashing round the car to hop in the driver's seat. He smirked at me before turning the key in the ignition and speeding off.

…

When we pulled into Tony's garage, he ran round to open the door for me again and I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I can open a door. And I'm going to beat you to it next time."

"No you won't." he smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, clasping his hands together behind me. "Pepper's got the day off, so she won't be swimming with us." He grinned.

"Let me guess, you told her to go home before we got back?"

"… Yep. You caught me." he grinned, planting a kiss on my lips quickly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a glass door that led to some stairs. He punched in a code before leading me up the stairs and into the actual house. Well, mansion.

It was beautiful. There was a large window at the back that overlooked the sea, a beautiful cream coloured sofa that was _huge_ and some more stairs that were behind some glass that looked like there was water running down it.

"Follow me." he took my hand again and started dragging me up the stairs.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked sarcastically as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Nope, you sure don't. Here, you can get ready in here." He stopped outside a closed door and pushed it open to reveal a beautiful spare bedroom.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a minute then."

"Yep. See you in a minute. I'll meet you out here, okay?" I nodded and he gave me one last kiss before strutting down the hall.

…

Once I was dressed, I took a deep breath and opened the door to see Tony standing there with a couple of towels draped over his arm, grinning at me. He looked me over, still grinning, before walking closer to me. I shut the door behind me and smiled nervously.

"Told you you'd make it look great." He winked, wrapping his arm round my waist and leading me down the stairs. I smiled up at him and soon we were stood by the pool.

He dumped the towels on a deck chair before turning back to me and grinning.

"No! No, no, no Tony!" I glared at him and started walking backwards as he stalked towards me, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What? I just want a kiss…" he smirked.

"No! You're gonna throw me in!" I kept walking backwards and he picked up his pace. "Tony!" I shrieked and attempted to run away but he caught me around the waist and pulled me into him.

He placed a quick kiss on my neck before picking my wiggling form up bridal style and carrying me towards the pool.

"Tony! I can get in myself! No, no, no don't you dare!" I pleaded as we got to the pool.

"Hold your breath gorgeous." He grinned before jumping forwards into the pool with me in his arms. Damn him.

When I made it to the surface, I took a big breath before looking around, ready to kill Tony, only he wasn't there. Confused, I glanced around again before I felt something grip my waist below the water. I shrieked and Tony emerged from the water grinning.

"Tony! Why the hell did you do that?" I glared, trying not to get distracted by the water slowly running down his abs.

"Do what?" he grinned, looking me up and down. "Yep, definitely better when be used correctly."

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes and went to swim away but he kept his grip on my waist. "What now?"

"Ever kissed anyone under water?" he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"… What?"

Rather that answering, he ducked under the water, bringing me down with him. I just managed to take a gulp of air before I was under the water again. I opened my eyes, letting them adjust to being under the water, to see Tony open his eyes and grin at me. He pulled me closer to him and bought our mouths together. The kiss was slow to start with, but it quickly got more heated and soon we needed to get to the surface for area.

I pushed my wet hair back over my head and wiped the water from my face after taking a few deep breaths. Tony shook his head like a dog and the water sprayed everywhere, making me close my eyes and step backwards.

"Tony, you're so childish." I laughed as he wrapped his arms round my waist again. I draped mine behind his neck as he rubbed circles on my waist lightly with his thumb.

"I know, but it works." He grinned. "Thanks for coming over, swimming's a _lot_ more fun with you."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him pointedly, before giving in and laughing. "Thanks for inviting me. I haven't been swimming in ages. Though we aren't doing much swimming."

*Tony's POV*

"True, but this is way better." I grinned, leaning forward and kissing her again. For some reason, I just felt like I needed to be kissing her all the time. Every second of everyday, I wanted to feel her and it was getting hard to control.

She pulled back slightly to look at me and smiled. "You know, I used to _really_ not like you." She stated with a small smirk. "I thought you were really annoying."

"And now?" I pressed.

"Well, you're still annoying," she laughed. "But, I suppose you're alright."

"Alright? Is that it?" I smirked, my eyes flicking down to her lips.

"…Okay, I'm pretty fond of you now." She smiled.

"Good. I thought I'd have to keep working my charm on you then." I grinned, leaning in and kissing her quickly before pulling back and adding, "We should go clubbing."

"Uh… no." she replied instantly.

"Why not?"

"Why would I want to?"

"… I dunno. C'mon, it'll be fun."

"No Tony."

"Fine. Will you at least come to this thing tonight that I have to go to?" I asked as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"What thing?" she asked as her hand went back round my neck.

"I have no idea. Some party thing I gotta go to. About some event. I can't remember." I smiled.

"Real helpful." She muttered sarcastically. "Yeah, sure. I don't think I have anything planned. When is it?"

"Seven. I think. I'll let you know later." I smiled before leaning in to kiss her again. I pulled back so that I could look at her properly and she smiled up at me. I said before that I thought I was falling in love with her, but when I looked down at her and she smiled, I knew that I wasn't falling _in_ love with her; I was already in love with her.

Huh, never thought I'd say that.

"Scarlett, there's something I have to tell you…"

**xXxXx**

**a/n: there we go. Sorry for the late update, been real busy with school. Damn revision.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you thought :). Next chapter will involve the L word, how will they react? :D**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: sorry about the wait guys. I've been busy with school and other fics, but I'm on school holidays so I'm updating loads more than usual XD**

**Oh, and for those of you who don't know, I have Twitter now. I'm called; x_picknmix_x and I'll be letting you know what fic I'm currently working on, and you can ask me to update certain fics if you can't wait any longer :D**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed :D I hope more of you review this chapter ;)**

**xXxXx**

*Tony's POV*

_I smiled before leaning in to kiss her again. I pulled back so that I could look at her properly and she smiled up at me. I said before that I thought I was falling in love with her, but when I looked down at her and she smiled, I knew that I wasn't falling in love with her; I was already in love with her._

_Huh, never thought I'd say that._

"_Scarlett, there's something I have to tell you…"_

Before I could finish my sentence, my phone rang and I sighed. "Wait here."

"Really? I was going to run away." She muttered cheekily.

I winked at her before hauling myself out of the pool. I grabbed a towel to wipe over my face before picking up the phone and answering it.

"_Hello Tony._" Pepper's voice greeted me.

"Hey, Pep. What's up?"

"_I just wanted to let you know that the charity event has been moved forward, it's in a couple of hours_."

"Oh. Okay, you're going, right?"

"_Yes, I'll see you there. I assume you're brining Scarlett?_" I could hear the smile in her voice, and smiled myself.

"Yeah, she's coming." I replied, looking over at the pool. She was swimming lengths.

"_Right, see you in a couple of hours_."

"See ya later, Pep." I hung up the phone and walked over to the edge of the pool. "Scarlett? The event is in a couple of hours. I don't know how long you need to get ready…"

"Oh, okay. I'll just pop back to mine and get ready then." She smiled and pulled herself gracefully out of the pool.

"How about you wait for me to get ready – which won't take long – and then I'll drive you to your place, you get ready, and then we'll go." I smiled as I handed her a towel.

"Okay, sure." She smiled and draped the towel around her shoulders after drying her face.

…

Once I was ready, I walked down the stairs to see Scarlett dressed in the outfit she wore before we got here. Her hair was still wet, and was hanging down her back. She got up from the couch, and I took her hand to lead her to my car. I opened the door for her – laughing when she glared at me – and she told me her address.

When we got there, we parked up and I looked at her apartment building. It was a nice looking place, in a nice neighbourhood, with a couple of palm trees out the front. When we got into her actual flat, I smiled. It suited her perfectly. There was a cream sofa with two matching armchairs with an oak coffee table in the middle of a cream, fluffy rug. There were a few of her modelling pictures on the wall, some of her on her own, and some with her friends or other people. The kitchen was stylish – what I could see through the door, that is. With black barstools situated near a breakfast counter and a stylish black fridge.

"I won't be long. Make yourself at home." She smiled at me before making her way into another room and shutting the door. I sat down on the couch, and looked at the pictures on the wall.

She came down the stairs after about an hour – leaving us half an hour to get there – looking beautiful. She had a midnight blue cocktail dress on that had one strap, and silver decorative marks. I got to my feet, grinning as I made my way over to her.

"You look fantastic."

"Thank you. Its not too much, is it?" she asked, looking down at her outfit nervously.

"No, not at all. Well, depends what you're talking about. I mean, its too much cloth for-" she put her finger over my lips to stop me speaking, and I grinned under it.

"Hush. Right, let's go." She gave me a lingering kiss before walking away, leaving me wanting more.

…

When we pulled up out the front of the hall, the cameras started flashing straight away as I – once again – opened the door for her. Paparazzi were shouting questions at us, but we just smiled and posed for a few photos before walking into the building. I spotted Pepper immediately. She was stood near the bar, talking to a group of people. I led Scarlett over there and Pepper smiled when she saw us.

"Hello Tony. Nice to see you again, Scarlett."

"Hey Pep. Want a drink?" I offered. She nodded, and I ordered them both a glass of wine each and a scotch for myself.

"It's nice to see you as well." Scarlett smiled.

"How was swimming?" Pepper asked with a smirk in my direction.

"Oh, it was great." I chuckled, putting an arm around Scarlett's waist.

About 10 minutes later, Scarlett was pulled to the side by a couple of her friends that were attending the event, and Pepper turned to me with a sly smile. "When are you going to tell her then?"

"Tell her what?"

"You know what I mean."

I sighed and looked in Scarlett's direction. "I was going to tell her earlier, in the pool, but you called at the exact moment."

"Oh, sorry. You should have said."

"No, it's alright. I'm going to tell her. Tonight, when I take her back." I replied, looking back at Pepper who was smiling at me again. "What?"

"It's just… I never thought I'd see the day when Tony Stark told someone he loved them, and meant it."

"Me neither." I admitted. "How about you? Got anyone special?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. Me and Happy have been seeing each other." She told me, going red.

"You and Happy? That's great!" I grinned.

"I know." She smiled. I looked over just in time to see Scarlett getting pulled towards the dance floor by some guy, and suddenly felt a spark of jealousy. I could tell she was uncomfortable, and was only going along with it to be polite, because she had on a false smile and kept looking around the room.

I could feel the anger bubbling inside me as I watched them dance, and when his hands started to move lower down the back, I muttered a goodbye to Pepper and pushed my way through the people to get to them. When I reached them, I tapped him on the shoulder and he faced me with a look of surprise.

"Right then, bugger off." I ordered.

"Sorry?"

"You heard. Back off, you're making her uncomfortable." I glared at him and he looked between the both of us before pulling back and walking away. I took his place, and we swayed in time to the music.

"Get a bit jealous there?" she laughed and I looked down to see her grinning up at me.

"Me? Jealous? Never." I scoffed but she didn't stop smiling at me and I gave in. "Alright, yes. I was jealous. But I could see how uncomfortable you were, and his hands just kept going lower…" I trailed off as I felt the anger coming back, but she squeezed my hand to get my attention and smiled.

"Thanks. He was a bit of a creep."

"Anything for a damsel in distress." I smirked and she giggled slightly.

"Oh, ha ha. I think you just didn't like another man being that close to me."

"Oh really? You think that I wouldn't be able to stand another man dancing with you?" I scoffed, even though I knew I couldn't.

"I don't think, I _know_." She replied with a teasing smile.

"Oh, and how much do you bet on that?" I didn't know why I was doing it, because I knew that I'd lose, but I couldn't seem to be able to stop myself.

"Hmm… If I win, I get… to drive home." She grinned. "And if you win…"

"I get a kiss in public." I interrupted and she looked up at me quickly. "Deal. Right, go on then."

I pulled away, leaving her with a confused look on her face. I got to the edge of the dance floor, and stood there with my hands tucked into my pockets. It wasn't long before a man – who was my height, with light brown hair and a lithe build – to ask her for a dance. She nodded her head with a polite smile, and took his proffered hand. Her other hand rested on his shoulder, while his free hand rested on her hip.

I exhaled loudly, trying not to let her see it was bothering me. I watched them as they moved in time with the music, and she was smiling and nodding as he spoke to her, occasionally glancing in my direction with a coy smile. I just smiled back and tried not to let it get to me. I was doing well, ignoring the anger and jealousy building rapidly in my stomach, until he made her laugh. Her head went back as she laughed, and her hair fell over her shoulder. He pulled her closer as they both laughed, and that was when I gave up hope of winning the bet.

I walked over to them quickly and tapped the guy on his shoulder. When he looked at me, he turned back to Scarlett and gave her hand a gentle kiss before smiling and walking away. Taking his position, I looked down at her as she grinned triumphantly.

"Told you you couldn't do it." She laughed.

"I was doing well, you have to give me that." I smiled slightly, the anger leaving as she laughed again.

"Yeah, you did alright. But, you know what this means, don't you?"

"Yes, yes. You get to drive home." I sighed in mock exasperation. "Try not to kill us, won't you?"

"Ha ha. I'm a good driver, thank you very much." She beamed. "Well, if you don't mind going fast, that is."

"You just get better and better." I chuckled and pulled her closer. "Shall we go now? It's boring here anyway."

"Okay then." She smiled and took my proffered arm. We said goodbye to Pepper before leaving the building and making our way out along the red carpet. Again, paparazzi started shouting questions, but we just smiled and made our way to where the car was pulling up. The usher went to hand me the keys, but Scarlett plucked them from his hands with a wink at me before hopping into the driver's seat.

…

When we pulled up outside her apartment building, she sat on the bonnet of my car, and I stood in front of her, grinning widely. "When you said you drive fast… you really weren't exaggerating."

"I know." She beamed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself to tell her. "Right, Scarlett, there's something I want to tell you."

"Oh yeah, you said earlier, in the pool before your phone rang." She smiled and I took her hands in mine.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you then, but Pepper called." I stated with a nervous chuckle.

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that… well… okay…" I laughed nervously again before taking another deep breath and looking her straight in the eye. "I want- no, I _need_ to tell you that… I love you. So, so much. That's why I couldn't handle those guys having their hands on you, because I want you to be mine. Well, I need you to be mine, 'cause I love you Scarlett."

Her mouth was hanging open slightly as she stared at me in shock and processed what I said, before tears formed in her eyes and she grinned. "Wow, Tony… I… I love you too!" she breathed. "I love you too." She whispered again before pulling me towards her.

Once our lips met, I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers went around my neck, her fingers running through my hair. When we pulled apart, we rested our heads together and I grinned widely, glad to finally have her know how I feel. And her telling me that she loved me back was an added bonus.

I smiled again before pulling her into another kiss.

**xXxXx**

**A/n: Aww, they finally said the L word lol :D**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, it'd be great if you could review :)**

**Of course, not that the mushy stuff is out of the way, I can go back to the funny stuff ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: SO sorry for the wait. I had no idea what to write.**

**Just to let you know, this chapter is an M rating.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I'm glad you all liked it XD**

**xXxXx**

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Tell you that… well… okay…" I laughed nervously again before taking another deep breath and looking her straight in the eye. "I want- no, I need to tell you that… I love you. So, so much. That's why I couldn't handle those guys having their hands on you, because I want you to be mine. Well, I need you to be mine, 'cause I love you Scarlett."_

_Her mouth was hanging open slightly as she stared at me in shock and processed what I said, before tears formed in her eyes and she grinned. "Wow, Tony… I… I love you too!" she breathed. "I love you too." She whispered again before pulling me towards her._

_Once our lips met, I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers went around my neck, her fingers running through my hair. When we pulled apart, we rested our heads together and I grinned widely, glad to finally have her know how I feel. And her telling me that she loved me back was an added bonus._

_I smiled again before pulling her into another kiss._

* * *

*Scarlett's POV*

I pulled away from Tony and laughed when he groaned and tried to pull me in again. I put a finger on his lips and giggled at the scowl he gave me. "It's getting cold," He looked disappointed, and I smiled at his pouting face. "Would you like to come in?"

His eyes widened slightly and his mouth hung open before he nodded enthusiastically and stepped backwards; holding his hand out for me to take. I took it, and he pulled me off the bonnet of his car. He pushed the button on his keys to lock the car before wrapping an arm around my waist as we walked towards my apartment building.

Once we were inside, I slipped off my heels and laughed when he kicked off his shoes and picked me up bridal style to carry me to my room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed a few soft kisses to his jaw, smiling when he tilted his head to kiss me back briefly.

*Third person*

Tony pushed the door open with his foot before walking in. He shut it with his hip as he lowered his head to kiss Scarlett again. She returned the kiss eagerly as he stumbled towards the bed. Once he felt it bump against his shins, he lowered her onto it gently, following her down so that he was led on top of her.

Both of their hearts were beating rapidly as they kissed passionately; neither really believing this was happening. Tony let his hand run down her thigh as hers roamed across his back. She bought her hands between them to start unbuttoning his shirt when she felt his hardness against her thigh. Without breaking the kiss, Tony brushed his hand over her shoulder to pull down the single strap of her dress.

They broke apart briefly to allow Scarlett to remove Tony's shirt but their lips re-joined immediately. She let her hands run over the toned abs that she had longed to touch as she arched her back to allow him access to the zipper on the back of her dress. He tugged it down to her waist, running his hand down the smooth skin on her back as he did so. He took the top of her dress in his hand before pulling it down. She raised her body from the mattress to help him as she worked on his belt buckle. As soon as she had it undone, she pushed his pants down with her feet as he placed open-mouthed kisses at the hollow of her throat.

He pulled back slightly to admire her form; his eyes raking hungrily over her strapless bra and matching panties. He trailed gentle kisses from her naval to her collarbone before lifting his head to look her in the eye. "You're beautiful." He whispered before leaning down to kiss her soft lips.

She hooked her thumb in the waistband of his boxers as he reached beneath her to unclasp her bra; which he tossed to the side carelessly. He pushed her lace panties down her legs with his hands as she pushed off his boxers. Now completely naked; Tony pressed his body closer to hers, enjoying the feel of her skin against his own.

She gasped slightly when she felt his erection against her thigh, and swallowed hard before telling him she was ready. Planting another lingering kiss on her lips, he leaned back and pushed into her; both of them giving soft sighs of release as they finally got what they wanted.

* * *

*Tony's POV*

When I woke up the next morning, I smiled into Scarlett's hair. Her headed was resting on my chest, and I had buried my face into her hair. I felt her stir and placed a lazy kiss to the top of her head. I realized then that I hadn't even _thought_ of trying to get out of the bed and into my workshop before she got up, so Pepper would have to deal with her, not me. I realized that it was nice to wake up next to her.

She yawned into her left hand before placing it over my arc reactor; absently drumming on it – which made me smile. "Morning, gorgeous."

"Morning, stud." She laughed, her breath tickling my chest.

"Sleep well?"

"Like a log." She laughed again. "You?"

"Yeah, me too." I grinned. She tilted her head to look up at me and I lowered my head, kissing her lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled, kissing me again. After a moment, she sat up, covering her chest with the sheet. I gently ran my fingers up and down her spine as she reached her free hand into the air to stretch. She yawned again before turning slightly to look at me. "I'm going for a shower." She announced before leaning over to kiss me. She got off the bed, pulling the sheet with her. Just before she got out of reach, I grabbed the sheet and yanked it, making her lose her grip on the sheet which fell to the floor; giving me the perfect view of her sweet ass.

"Tony!" She looked over her shoulder at me; rolling her eyes, before chuckling and continuing her way to the en-suite bathroom. I sweat she was rolling her hips more than usual.

"What?" I called after her innocently. "If you're gonna leave me, it had to be with a good view.

I heard her laugh from the bathroom before the water came on. He head popped around the doorframe, one eyebrow raised. "What? You're not joining me?" With a wink, she disappeared.

I gawped after her before diving off the bed and sprinting clumsily into the bathroom; kicking the door shut behind me.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: There we go… I've never really written a sex scene like that; which is why I cut it off when it actually happened. And I know it's short... sorry...**

**So, uh… review? Please? :)**


End file.
